


Take My Hand

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Wish I Had An Angel [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, are they dads yet?, little murder clone, so much hair touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing that Dick knows: it's that Jason is <i>always</i> right. And the fact that he didn't object to keeping Dick's <i>little clone</i> over night has to mean that it's a good idea. And that they're not in over their heads in the slightest.</p><p>Or at least, Dick really, really hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for all the positivity you flooded the first fic with! (And my askbox over on Tumblr!) I hope this fic was worth the wait.

Dick shifted, pushing back against Jason’s body heat, smiling to himself as his boyfriend’s arm tightened around him. He snuggled into his pillow more, before he felt the hair brushing at his forehead moving, pushing towards his ear. It didn’t stay and fell back again, tickling him.

“Jay,” he mumbled, heard his boyfriend grumbling. “Jay stop that tickles.” The words were sluggish, and Jason only tightened his arm around Dick’s waist. Dick slit his eyes open, trying to focus his vision-

And found a younger version of his face peering _very_ closely at him.

Dick’s eyes went wide and he jerked back, pressing right onto Jason and rolling them both over. Jason jerked awake, just in time to be smothered beneath Dick, whose back was pressing directly to his face. The sudden motion at talon jumping back, cradling the hand he’d been using to touch Dick’s hair to his chest.

“Jesus Grayson,” Jason huffed, pushing at his boyfriend, his words muffled against his skin, “ _I can’t breathe_.” Dick leaned forward, freeing Jason, reaching up to clutch at his chest.

“Hell kid, you about gave me a heart attack,” he muttered. Talon was looking at him, eyes wide, and Dick thought for a second he looked almost scared. Could a talon even _be_ scared? “Hey,” he offered, as Jason sat up behind him, hair sticking out in all directions and looking more or less like something had run him over. “I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

He didn’t move closer, and Dick extended his hand, as behind him, Jason stretched.

“You can come back. Really, you just startled me. I’m not mad.” He cocked his head, before slowly walking over, looking down at Dick’s hand. He didn’t take it, but walked until his legs bumped the bed. “Did you need something?” Dick asked, “It’s still early. I figured you’d be dead to the world half the day.”

He had stolen a glance at the clock on the nightstand. Barely past eight. Not even four hours of sleep.

Still nothing. Dick heard Jason settling behind him now, watching over his shoulder. Talon reached out again, his fingers hovering near Dick’s face, not quite touching his hair. Dick glanced up, before reaching out, touching his own hair.

“My hair?” Talon nodded. “Do you want to touch it?” Another nod. Dick smiled softly. “It’s okay. You can.”

Talon’s fingers closed the gap, gently brushing along the fringe that swept across Dick’s forehead. His touch was feather light, barely there. He followed the sweep of hair towards Dick’s ear, his fingertips brushing the shell, before he pulled back, as if he had crossed a line.

“No, you’re still okay,” Dick offered, reaching up to brush his hair back. Then, still smiling, he reached his hand up, held it level and still. “Can I touch yours?”

Talon’s eyes went wide, before he reached up, touching his own matted hair. Dick nodded, affirming that was what he wanted.

And then again, “Can I?”

Talon hesitated, before giving a very slow, subtle nod. Dick smiled, very slowly reaching forward. He brushed his fingers along a few dingy strands. It had the promise to be soft, if it was washed and brushed out. Still, Dick stroked his fingers back, before pushing the few loose strands back behind the talon’s ear. Then, without a word and just a smile, he pulled back, so as not to push him.

“Do you want to touch Jason’s hair?” Dick asked, before he glanced back at his boyfriend and the wild mess his hair was. Jason huffed, glaring at Dick- before looking back at the kid.

And he was nodding.

“Uh, well,” Jason started, before shrugging his shoulder. “Oh hell, alright.” He shuffled closer, purposefully pressing too close to Dick to crowd him, as if it was revenge for his not-so-pleasant wake up. He leaned a little closer, resting his hands in the sheets, and Talon leaned forward, brushing at the wild tufts of his fringe- paying special attention to the streak of white he found there.

Dick was smiling, leaning back into the pillow and folding his arms. It only lasted a moment, before Talon pulled back- but he seemed a little more relaxed, when he did. At least he was better than when Dick had startled him.

“Well, since we’re up,” Dick started, “Maybe breakfast is in order?” He glanced at Jason, who sighed, pushing himself up out of the bed, heading for the doorway without another word. Dick grinned, before he glanced back at the kid. “He’s the cook in this relationship,” he offered, “You don’t want me in the kitchen.” He shoved all the blankets back, standing up as the talon took a step back. Dick stretched, felt the knots in his back working, before he motion for the kid to follow him. He headed out of the bedroom, down the hallway- pausing to glance in the living room-

And finding the blanket and pillow they’d left for the kid on the floor.

“Did you sleep on the floor?” Dick asked, leaning over the back of the couch. Talon said nothing, keeping himself a step away from Dick- but attempting to peer around him, towards the kitchen. Knowing he wouldn’t get an answer, Dick pushed off the back of the couch, found Jason in the kitchen, the stove on and the frying pan crackling.

“We’re out of coffee,” Jason said, seeming much more awake now- although his hair was still a mess. “And now, eggs.” He glanced back at Dick. “I thought you went shopping two days ago?”

“I did. I picked up milk. We were out.”

Jason sighed. “Dick _shopping_ means getting things we’re _low_ on, before we run out. It means enough food for the week, at least.” Dick shrugged a shoulder, just as the toasted popped. Talon recoiled a little at the sound, and Dick pulled one of the chairs out of their small kitchen table.

“C’mon kiddo,” he offered, “have a seat. This is going to be the best breakfast of your life.”

Talon furrowed his brow- as if the endearment confused him, before he walked over, settling down in the chair. Dick smiled- had the urge to touch his hair again, but kept it down, didn’t want to over step or make him uncomfortable.

“You’re probably starving,” Jason offered, dropping the toast on a plate and turning towards the kid, “right?” Talon nodded- and as if on queue, his stomach grumbled. Dick laughed, plopping down in his own chair, and Jason shook his head. “Really is like you Grayson I swear,” he mumbled, turning back to his frying pan, after dropping another two pieces of bread in the toaster.

Dick smiled fondly, before looking back at the kid. He was glancing about the kitchen nervously, jumping again when the toaster went off for a second time. He wanted to tell him it was alright- but he felt like a broken record, at this point.

Jason interrupted his thoughts when he set a plate down in front of the kid. Talon glanced down at it, before he looked back up at them, expectantly.

Dick shrugged a shoulder, looking at Jason- but Jason wasn’t looking at him now. He was watching the kid.

“That’s yours,” Jason said, pulling up another chair and ignoring the other two plates he hadn’t put anything else on yet. Talon looked back down at it. “No one’s going to take it away from you. Promise.”

And Dick realized Jason _understood_ the kid’s apprehension, about the food. And for a moment, his chest went tight- over all the nights his boyfriend had lived through, where hunger had been his constant companion and he lived with the same fear that whatever food he had, someone might take.

Jason pushed a fork toward Talon- didn’t pick it up, didn’t raise it like it was a weapon. “You know how to use this?”

He nodded, and Jason pulled back, stayed out of his space. Carefully, the talon ran his fingers along the handle of the fork, before he picked it up. He glanced down at his plate, frowning- studying the eggs as if they might leap from the plate at him.

“If you don’t like them, I’ll make something else.” Dick glanced at Jason- and knew he was being completely honest. He had this look to him, like he might have spent an hour in the kitchen baking a damn cake, if the kid asked for it.

And again, Dick knew a lot of this was hitting close to home.

“Have you ever had them before?” Dick asked, and Talon shook his head. Jason glanced over at him, and Dick shrugged hi shoulder. “Give them a try. Like Jason said, if you don’t like them, you don’t have to eat them.”

The kid poked at some of the fluffy scrambled eggs with his fork, before skewering a few pieces and lifting them up. He sniffed them once, before popping the fork into his mouth. His teeth scraped on the metal as he pulled it free, chewed slowly. Dick felt like he was on the edge of his seat, watching this kid- could tell Jason was the same.

A moment passed, and Talon swallowed, glancing between them again, and then back at his plate.

And in that moment, Jason gave a little smile. “I said they were yours,” he said softly, “have at it kid.”

Talon quickly forked another bunch of eggs into his mouth- and Dick relaxed, tipping his head back. He heard Jason pushing his chair back, moving back to the counter and finally plating their own.

He didn’t lift his head when he heard Jason set the plate in front of him- but did smile when his boyfriend leaned over him, stealing a quick kiss. Dick hummed, a quiet _mmm, one more_ , and Jason was pressing his mouth back to Dick’s. It was still quick, but when Dick straightened back up, the kid was looking at him. He had his fork stuck in his mouth, holding it tightly, watching he and Jason like he was trying to decode their ever movement.

The moment Dick caught his eyes thought, he looked right back down at his plate. He pulled the fork from his mouth, setting it down and picking up one of the pieces of toast, turning it over and studying the variations in color.

“You can eat it, I promise,” Jason offered, still moving about, glancing over at him. Talon furrowed his brow, opened his mouth and put it between his teeth- before pulling it back out, looking confused by it.

“What’s throwing him off? Dick asked, looking over at Jason, and then back to the kid. “Not like how it tastes?” Talon didn’t react, and Dick tried, “or how it feels?” He nodded then, and Jason rested his hands on his hips.

“It’s not _soft_ , that’s probably why.” Dick frowned- and for a moment, he really had to wonder what this kid _had_ eaten before. He hadn’t seen much over the years when it came to _talon raising_ \- just the ruthless end product.

And he was definitely sure he was _not_ looking at a final product right here.

“Just bite it,” Dick offered, picking up his own piece. He popped it into his mouth, the bread crunching, and pulled it back, showing the talon the missing piece. Talon studied it, before lifting his own piece again, and pressing the corner into his mouth, taking a bite. He chewed it very slowly, before swallowing- and promptly taking another, much larger bite. Dick smiled over that, glancing over at Jason- who still hadn’t sat down to eat yet.

He was over at the sink, filling a glass- and a moment later was turning around, walking back to the table and sitting down. He set it down in front of the talon, who looked at it, then back at Jason.

“There’s no way you’re not thirsty,” Jason said, “And you’ve gotta get some water in you kid.” He glanced back down at it- but seemed leery. Jason reached for it, picked it up again. He lifted it to his own lips, took a small sip, and then set it back down. “See? Totally safe. And all yours.”

As if to reiterate, Talon- having set down his toast now- pointed to the glass, and then to himself.

At least he _understood_ , even if he didn’t talk. Dick wondered if he _could_ , he’d heard talons talk before- maybe not the resurrected ones, but when they were _fresh_.

He watched the kid pick up the glass, pressing it to his mouth and taking a small sip. Once it was gone, he tilted it more, leaning his head back and gulping the water down. Dick watched his throat move, until the glass was _empty_ and he was setting it back on the table, gasping for a breath.

“Knew it,” Jason offered, quietly, and Dick reached for the glass, thinking to fill it again. But Jason beat him, grasped his wrist and shook his head. “Don’t,” he said, before jerking his head towards the plate. There was still a hefty pile of eggs on there, and one piece of toast was only half gone- but the talon had stopped poking at it, had set his fork down and had his hands twisted in his lap- although he was looking at the food almost longingly, like he _wanted_ to eat more of it. Jason let go of Dick’s hand, turned back to him. “Are you done?” The talon nodded slowly, looking almost sad.

Like the food would disappear and he’d never have it again.

Dick felt his stomach knotting up over it, and he wanted to get up and walk around the table, just hold the kid against his chest. He forced himself to stay in his seat though. “It’s okay,” he offered up, “As soon as you’re hungry again, let us know. We’ll get you something.”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, “Maybe something different even. It’s not going away forever.” Jason reached out, tapped the rim of the glass. “And after you let your stomach rest a bit, I’ll get you another glass of water. That way you don’t get sick on us.”

The talon nodded slowly, and Dick pushed his chair back standing up and motioning for him to follow. He climbed out of his seat, following Dick out of the room, back into the living room.

Dick grabbed the remote, flipping the television on and stooping down, picking up the blanket and pillow on the floor. He dumped them back on the couch, then patted the empty cushion. “Why don’t you sit here for a bit,” he said, “While Jason and I finish up eating. And then I’ll come right out.”

Talon glanced at the seat, before he walked over, climbing up onto the cushion. He pulled his feet up, curling his toes in the excess fabric of his sweatpants, encircling his legs with his arms. Dick flipped through the channels- wanting to avoid the news- before he settled on the weather- figuring it couldn’t hurt anything.

“You can use this,” Dick said, point to the remote, “to change what’s on there.” He pointed to the television. “Understand?” He got a nod. “Have you seen these before?” Another nod. “Okay, good.” He set the remote down, before giving the kid a smile. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes.”

He walked back into the kitchen, found Jason clutching a piece of toast between his teeth, scrolling through his phone. “What’s he doing?” he asked around the toast.

“I turned the TV on. I figure we’ve got a couple minutes maybe.”  
Jason set his phone down, plucking the toast from between his teeth. “What’s you put it on?”

“The weather.”

Jason snorted. “ _Really Dick_?”

“What? I don’t know what the hell to have him watch. If I leave it on the news it’ll probably be the time they show some crazy triple homicide story or something. And it felt _insulting_ to put it on something for kids.”

“He _is_ a kid.”

“But not a baby,” Dick offered, leaning closer to the table, lowering his voice. “I mean, what, he’s gotta be at least twelve? Maybe older?”

Jason hummed. “I almost think older.”

“I was bigger than that at twelve,” Dick pointed out, “And he’s _me_.”

“Environment,” Jason reminded him, “You had B training you. He was training you to work with _his_ body type- this kid though- he’d not about brute strength. Not that _you_ got that either.” Dick reached over, flicked Jason’s arm, and the younger just grinned. “He looks like he’s built for speed. You saw him.”

“For half a second,” Dick said, but nodded. “But I’m not disagreeing.” He paused, and for a moment, the room was completely silent. Then- not looking at Jason- Dick asked softly, “What are we going to do with him?”

Jason drummed his fingers on the table. “ _You’re_ the one who brought him home. He’s- as you put it- _your murder clone_.” Dick sighed, reaching up to rake his hands back through his hair, tugging gently. He really had no clue what to do. He couldn’t just have a mute talon living on his couch for the rest of his life- could he? “What about B?”

“No,” Dick said, shaking his head. “No, I thought of it but- I don’t know. We’d have to get him to the Cave, and I doubt he’d go willingly. He’s _scared_ , Jason. And we’d have to sedate him, secure him- he’d wake up in a strange place- he’d never trust us. Probably wouldn’t trust anyone. And I don’t blame him.” Dick let his hands fall to his lap. “And then Bruce will have questions- and this kid doesn’t know how to answer. I worry Bruce won’t _see_ him as a kid- he’ll just see a _talon_. He’ll be too rough on him.”

Jason stared at Dick. “Babe, you do realize you’re talking about a trained, lethal assassin, _right_?”

“Did he _look_ lethal?” Dick gestured towards the only partially touched plate of food- and Jason shook his head.

“No… he didn’t.” He licked his lips, before he sighed. “Well, it sounds like you made your mind up already.” Dick frowned, confused- and Jason continued, “You were the one that said you _accidentally adopted_ him last night.”

“Are you saying _we_ keep him?”

Jason shrugged a shoulder. “Where the hell else is he going to go? Right now, I don’t think I see another option. Bruce is out- and if we just put him back on the street, he’s going back to the Court whether he wants to or not. The way I see it- we’re it. We’re all this kid’s got.”

Dick nodded, slowly, reaching out and taking one of Jason’s hands, tangling their fingers together. “Might not be so bad,” he offered, “I mean, he’s cute at least.”

Jason snorted. “I’ve seen cuter.” He was grinning when he said it though, and Dick stood up, leaning over him and gripping the back of Jason’ chair with his other hand, bracing himself as he closed in, kissed him again. This time it was slow, and he gave himself up for a moment- let himself get lost in Jason’s mouth, in the way his lips moved to a perfect, unspoken rhythm between them. That Jason pushed back just enough to always encourage Dick on, that his mouth melded so perfectly against his own-

Dick let out a little breath, against Jason’s lips, and his boyfriend tightened his hold on Dick’s hand. Dick squeezed back, before he pulled back, settling back in his seat- but unwilling to give up Jason’s hand.

“He’s going to need clothes,” Dick said, and Jason nodded. “...You _did_ say we needed a few things.”

Jason frowned. “Really? You’re sending me clothes shopping for the kid?”

Dick shrugged a shoulder. “Can you at least get him _underwear_? And maybe a pair of sweat pants that can’t fit _two_ of him in it?” Jason huffed, hanging his head.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Dick smiled, lifting Jason’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

“You’re the best, little wing.”

Jason glanced up at him. “You’d better not forget it.”

Dick only grinned. “Trust me baby, I won’t.”

*

Talon shifted on the couch, clutching at the blanket. After the one who looked like him had left, he’d grabbed it, wrapped it around his shoulders, let it cover his head like his hood. It was warm, and it still smelled like his other self, and the other one. The one who had the kind voice.

He clutched it, pressed it up to his face, as he looked at the box that was flashing colors, making noises at him. _Television_. He knew what it was- he knew what everything within the penthouse was- if he thought hard enough.

But he had never been left with one. He cocked his head, listening to a man with an old face, as he pointed to swirling shapes on a map. Talon knew the shape of Gotham, in the distance- and thought that perhaps the space this man was now pointing to was where he was now-

The haven of blood.

He pressed his nose down into the blanket again, inhaling slowly, as it switched to a man and woman, sitting at a desk. They were smiling- too wide and too bright- but it was excusable, it seemed appropriate for what they were doing. They were talking about something- a _late cold front_ , rain coming the way of the cities, dropping temperatures.

Cold was something Talon knew.

He sighed, got almost lost in watching all the colors on the screen, when they would switch again to maps- to shapes he did not recognize. The words on the screen made no sense to him- letters were just strange pictures, and he only knew a few, could only recognize a few words-

The important ones he had been taught.

The one who looked like him came back, sometime later- alone. Talon glanced at him, and the man paused- before he smiled at him. Big, but not too wide or bright, like the people on the television.

“Comfy down there?” he asked, and Talon tugged at the blanket, realized he must have been talking about it. Glancing away he began to pull it down- thinking perhaps he should not have touched it again- but the man was shaking his head, walking over and crouching down. “Hey kiddo, it’s okay. I was just teasing. Are you cold?” Talon nodded. “Okay, then you keep that blanket on.” He stood back up, settling down on the couch next to Talon- not close enough that they were touching, but he was aware of his body heat, the pattern of his breathing.

He clutched the blanket tighter.

“Jason’s going to go out and pick up some things, after he showers,” the one with his face was saying, glancing at the television, “He’s going to try and get you something that will fit you better. Been a while since I was as small as you.” He glanced over at Talon, before chuckling. “Oh hell, you know, I never really _introduced_ Jason to you, at least not properly. And there’s been so much, I wouldn’t blame you for forgetting names. The one who made us breakfast- that’s Jason.”

 _Jason_. The one with the kind voice and the white in his hair. The one with eyes like the concrete Talon had slept on. _Jason_.

“And I’m Dick,” he offered, pressing a hand to his chest. “Thought you seem to sort of know who I am.”

The one with his face.

The gray son.

 _Dick_.

Dick smiled at him. “I don’t know what I should call you- and I don’t think you’re really going to tell me, are you?” Talon frowned- what else was there to call him? He was the new gray son, he was the ash of what greatness could have been-

He was Talon. There had never been anything else.

“Guess I’ll just call you Talon for now. That okay?” Talon nodded and Dick folded his hands in his lap, glancing back at the television. “Looks like there’s a storm coming in. Good thing we got you off the streets when we did. Last thing you want is to be out there in a downpour.”

Talon said nothing, sucking on his tongue. The nights he had spent were horrid enough- even compared to the nights he had known within the Court- and he did not want to imagine how they would be, if there had been a cold rain.

He much preferred this couch- even if he had ended up curled up on the floor, after an hour. The cushions had begun to feel strange- and the floor offered the hardness he was used to. The pillow and blanket, however, had gone with him.

He was loathe to let this blanket go.

Dick sat there with him in silence for some time, before he finally reached for the remote, flipping a few channels. “Sorry,” he offered, “Just need to check something on the news.” Talon didn’t care- new people flashing on the screen gave him something else to study, something different- but this station had far more word scrawling across the screen, which were distracting gibberish to him.

“Babe, I’m heading out.” The one with the kind voice- Jason- walked into the room. His hair was still damp, pushed back out of his forehead, a air of sunglasses hiding his grey eyes. Dick glanced up, just as Jason walked over, leaning down and pressing his mouth quickly to Dick’s.

Talon had seen it. He’d caught people in this sort of intimate violence- and there was a word for it, somewhere in his head, rolling around like loose pebbles.

 _Kiss_.

Jason glanced over at him, offered a small smile. “You keep Dickiebird in line, okay kid?” Talon nodded- and did the gray son need someone to watch him? Did he need protecting?

Talon would surely not let this Jason down. Not when he had fed him things Talon did not even know he could eat. The tastes and textures had left his mind reeling with such freshness- such a stark contrast to the bland, tasteless porridge he was used to- or the needles that had stuck into his skin, filled his blood with whatever he may have missed, in those times when he was placed inactive, told to sleep for days.

And far better than the tube he remembered, sliding down his throat.

So if this Jason asked it of him, Talon was sure he would do it- possibly anything. But protecting the gray son he had sought out- who surely could show him what he needed to become?

He would place his life on the line- after all, it had no use if he could not perfect it.

Jason smiled more, crouching down, some of his damp hair falling forward. He lifted his hand, showing his finger pads to Talon. “Can I return the favor?” he asked. “From earlier, when you touched my hair?”

Talon furrowed his brow- thought of how soft this man’s hair had felt, beneath his finger tips. How he had liked feeling his heat, so close. How touching Dick’s hair had been like touching the example of exactly how he should feel.

He nodded, and Jason reached out slowly, brushing back a few strands off his forehead. Talon sucked on his tongue, kept himself completely silent- but when Jason tucked them back under the blanket, and his fingertips ghosted along his temple, something almost came out of his throat- some sort of noise at the sudden surge of _something_ in his chest over the contact.

Was it _contentment_? _Joy_?

“I’ll be back soon,” he offered, standing up and brushing his hair back off his forehead again. He glanced back at Dick, offered up, “Wait about twenty more minutes, then get him another glass of water, okay?” Dick nodded, and Jason turned, heading for the door and leaving them alone. Dick leaned back into the couch, looking over at Talon.

“This is a long shot,” Dick offered, stretching his arms out along the back of the couch. “But I may as well just ask- what’re you doing out here?”

Talon frowned, and before Dick could continue freed one hand from the blanket, and simply pointed at him.

Dick glanced down at his finger, then back up. “Me?” He nodded. “You’re here for me.” Another nod. “Did the Court send you?”

Talon shook his head.

Dick inclined his head slightly. “So, you ran away?”

A pause, silence. Then, slowly, Talon nodded. He’d broken code and disobeyed- but in the end it would be worth it, if he could be like this man that he was constantly told he was _not_.

“Well, then you’ll fit right in,” he offered, tipping his head back. “Jason and I are just a pair of tragedy struck kids that grew up too fast. A runaway was really all we were missing.”

Talon said nothing, silently studying the lines of Dick’s face. And when Dick did lift his head, glancing over at him, he smiled again. It made something twist, in the pit of Talon’s stomach, clench tightly and erupt in a strange fluttering in his chest.

He glanced away, pressing his face down into the blanket. Against the softness, his lips tried to curve again, a smile half formed on his lips- hidden because it had no meaning, in this moment. A smile was not the same as the curve of his lips he had been taught to show, when intimidating his enemies. It wasn’t a _smirk_ \- it was a sign of childhood and weakness, things that should have been bred out of Talon.

And yet, here he sat, his mouth pressed into the blanket, stifling the urge- and here was the man he was supposed to emulate, smiling openly, and so often.

Talon wasn’t sure which he should suddenly want- what he had been told, all his life, through his years of training- or what the man he had been told over and over again _he was supposed to be_ was offering him, in that moment.

*

Dick waited about twenty minutes, like Jason said, before he got up and got Talon another glass of water. Like the first one, the kid drank it down without stopping to breathe, was left gasping at the end. Dick waited until he had caught his breath, to hold his hand out, and with only a bit of hesitation, Talon passed it back.

“Are you hungry again?” He shook his head, and Dick nodded, moving back to the kitchen to leave it on the counter. When he came back, Talon still hadn’t moved, had the blanket wrapped up over his shoulders, flopped onto his head. He sat back down next to him, picking up the remote and shifting, pulling one leg up so he could tuck his toes under the cushion, by the couch’s arm. “If you’re cold, I can get you another blanket. Or maybe a sweatshirt. Granted they’re even bigger.”

The kid glanced down at himself, before he shook his head.

“Okay. As soon as Jason gets back I’m sure we’ll have something a little better for you to wear. Sorry, I just haven’t been your size since I was like, eleven or twelve. I think.” Dick reached up with his free hand, raking it back through his hair. And then, in a fit of honesty, “You’re just so _small_.”

Talon looked down at himself again, before he freed his hands from the blankets. In a sudden motion he smacked his fingers down against his palms, quickly sweeping them over his hand, into the air. Dick furrowed his brow, and Talon pointed to himself, before doing it again.

“You’re something,” Dick said. The kid nodded. He held his hands close together, creating a small space, before doing the motion again. After a moment of thought, Dick smiled. “You’re small but you’re _fast_.” Talon nodded, and Dick reached over- out of instinct wanted to ruffle his hair, like he would Tim, or Damian, or Cass- but paused, pulling back. “Sorry, habit,” he offered, noticing that the kid was looking at his hand. The kid pointed to it- then nodded. “You want me to do what I was gonna?” Talon only nodded again. “You don’t even know what that is.”

He pointed up towards his head, where Dick’s hand had been traveling. Dick nodded, and Talon shifted, scooching a little closer, nodding again.

“Okay. I just didn’t want to scare you.” Dick reached back out, placed his hand atop the kid’s head and rubbed gently, ruffling his hair beneath the blanket that separated him from direct contact. Dick offered a smile as he added, “You’re pretty smart, figuring out how to communicate with me like that. Good job.”

Talon stared at him, those dark eyes going a little wide- before he looked away, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth. Dick frowned, couldn’t tell _why_ \- until he swore he saw a little pull at his cheeks.

Was he trying to smile? _Why was he hiding it_?

Dick wanted to push, but decided not to try his luck- this was already going better than it could have. He did, however, ease the blanket back a bit, stroking back a bit of Talon’s long, unruly hair.

“You know,” Dick offered, “Before we get you into whatever clothes Jason brings back, you probably need a bath.” His thumb continued to stroke the kid’s hair, his heart beginning to thud harder in his chest, as his hand wasn’t pushed away. “You’d probably feel better.”

Talon eyed him, before he shrugged a shoulder. Dick finally pulled his hand back, settling back into his own space.

“But we can worry about that when Jason gets back,” Dick offered, picking up the remote, which he had abandoned in favor of touching the kid’s hair. “How about we find something that _isn’t_ the news or the whether?” He began flipping through the channels, not exactly sure what the talon would find entertaining- and what might be _safe_ for him to watch, when, as the channel flipped up, the kid next to him suddenly leaned forward, staring.

Dick paused, watching the blanket fall from his head to pool around his shoulders, as his eyes darted all over the screen, taking in the bursts of color. Slowly, Dick smiled.

On the screen was The Wizard of Oz.

“You wanna watch this?” he asked, and slowly, the talon nodded. Dick set the remote down on the coffee table, leaning back and relaxing into the couch. Dorothy was just now examining the yellow brick road- and the colors of the town around here seemed to be fascinating the kid. “Okay, a little trip down the yellow brick road it is.”

Next to Dick, the kid relaxed back a little, watching with rapt attention.

*

Dick didn’t notice when the penthouse door opened. He was staring intently at the film, watching as the wicked witch screamed _I’m melting!_ and began to dissolve. Next to him, Talon had jerked back a little at it, clutching his blanket tighter around him. He had flopped it back up over his head, and at some point during the movie, had slid closer on the touch towards Dick, until he was only a few inches from his side.

Not touching, but close enough _to_ touch if he wanted.

Only when Jason walked into the kitchen and asked, “You two still in one piece?” did Dick even realize he was home. He glanced back over his shoulder, as Jason moved closer to the back of the couch. He leaned over it, kissing Dick quickly, before glancing back at the television screen. “The Wizard of Oz?”

Dick nodded. “It was on and he seemed interested.” He glanced down at Talon- and it only hit him then how close the kid had gotten. He’d pulled his eyes away from the television, was turned and looking back at Jason now.

“Probably her shoes. They were always _killer_.” He glanced down at Talon, folding his arms on the back of the couch and leaning against them. “Right?” Talon seemed to be thinking- before he suddenly nodded, and Jason laughed.

Dick noticed the kid’s eyes seemed to light up when Jason laughed.

“Doesn’t Timmy have a pair just like them?” he asked, turning to Dick.

He barely heard him. Barely registered that Jason was talking, because he could distinctly remember Tim, hugging his arm and telling him fondly how _his eyes lit up whenever Jason laughed_ , how he grinned like a fool when Jason smiled or looked at him long enough. And in that moment, he wondered if his eyes looked exactly like that, every time. If he was seeing in this kid the exact reaction he had, when Jason tugged at his heart strings.

“Wonder boy, you in there?” Dick snapped his head up, a mumbled _huh?_ coming out. Jason rolled his eyes. “I said, doesn’t nerd-bird have a pair of shoes just like Dorothy’s?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” Dick reached up, raked a hand back through his hair. It was a little jarring, to really think that this kid was _him_. Was a version of him. Was made up of the same exact things Dick was- same exact structure down in his blood. The only difference was time- experience. “Stephanie and he have matching pairs.”

Jason grinned. “ _Nerds_.” It was said fondly, and also as if Jason hadn’t once threatened to wear red boots on patrol, just so he could give everyone a good _kick_ when they got tossed in a holding cell and sneer at them _there’s no place like home_.

Dick carefully pulled himself up from the couch. “Be right back,” he said to the kid, who had turned back to the television. “I should probably be a _good_ boyfriend and help Jaybird put the groceries away.” He walked around the couch, following Jason into the kitchen. Their table was littered with bags, and as Dick began plucking items out of them to put away, Jason headed for the counter, pulling free two paper cups and handing one towards Dick.

“Since we didn’t get coffee this morning,” he offered, and Dick took it thankfully, taking a sip. It was still hot, but it left him feeling warm. Jason had it sweetened perfectly, as always.

“You are the best,” Dick murmured, as Jason sipped at his own.

“Mhm. I know.” He pointed towards one of the bags, in a different color. “There’s some stuff in there for Junior.” Dick left the items he’d placed on the counter and headed back to the table, opening the bag and rummaging through it. “I don’t think I’ve ever stared at clothes for so long. It’s hard to judge what will fit him.”

Dick pulled out a pair of overly soft black pants, before he furrowed his brow. “Jay, are these yoga pants?”

“He’s _small_ Dick. At least he won’t swim in those. Besides, you saw his suit- not like he’s not used to something being a little tight. And you _know_ they’re comfortable.” Dick shrugged a shoulder, dropping them back down, still sifting through the bag.

“Oh thank god you got him socks.”

Jason laughed at that, turning and leaning against the counter. “Never heard you so relieved about the simple things, wonder boy.”

Dick only smiled. “We probably should give him a bath, before we get him into any clean clothes.” Jason took a long swig of his coffee then.

“Do we draw straws to see how deals with that one?” Dick shook his head, walking over and setting his cup down, sliding his arms around Jason. The younger man turned, wrapping his arms around Dick’s shoulders, as his thumbs stroked little circles into Jason’s body.

“No, I’ll do it. Can’t be that hard- he knows what things are, Jay. I just think he’s never been allowed to use them.” He leaned his head back a little, the support from Jason’s hands soothing. “He knew what the television was. I just don’t think he’s ever been allowed to watch it. And he _communicates_ , Jay. He gets everything we’re saying.” He pulled back. “I said he was small, and he told me why.” Dick imitated Talon then, referencing his size, and then skimming his hands together. “He basically said, _I’m small but I’m fast_.”

Jason smiled. “Clever boy.”

Dick nodded. “And he… he ran away, Jason.” That had Jason frowned, studying Dick harder. “I asked him why he was here. I asked hi if the Court sent him- but he shook his head. He nodded when I asked if he ran away. I can’t exactly get a _why_...” Dick paused, “Or maybe I can, but I don’t want to keep pushing. But he really is just a scared kid, Jason.”

“Really just a kid from the streets now.” Jason sighed, reaching up to rake a hand back into his hair.

“You said it yourself,” Dick offered, “we’re all he’s got, right now.” Jason bowed his head slightly, and Dick slid back up against him, reaching up to stroke his fingertips along his cheeks, back into his hair. “Could be fun,” he offered, as Jason reached out, clutched at his hips, dragging them even closer. “I mean, he’s _me_ , so he’s going to be enjoyable.”

Jason snorted. “You’re a conceited ass,” he offered, inclining his head. Dick grinned, leaning closer, whispering right against his mouth,

“I don’t see you complaining.” Jason didn’t push him off or argue the point, as Dick kissed him, slowly. Jason’s hands on his hips tightened, out of instinct- and Dick licked at his lips, got a pleased sigh when Jason’s mouth opened, let him in. He rocked his hips forward, gently tangled his boyfriend’s hair around his fingers, losing himself in the bliss that always came with kissing Jason, where his body moved out of instinct- but the softer kind, the kind no one would believe either truly had, after all their years training under the Bat, all the years spent with sleepless nights running about city streets.

One of Dick’s hands slid down to the back of Jason’s neck, cupped it as he pulled his mouth off, turning to kiss his jaw instead, then over his pulse. Jason bit back a groan, fingers flexing against Dick’s hips.

“Careful,” he whispered, “Can’t exactly fuck on the counter with a kid in the other room, gorgeous.”

Dick paused, before he chuckled into Jason’s skin. He was _right_. It was force of habit to touch Jason like this, when they were in the secure confines of the penthouse- didn’t matter what room, what time. It was their space-

Well, _had been_.

He pulled back, hated the feeling of Jason’s hands leaving his hips, but didn’t argue it. “Once again, you’re right, little wing.”

Jason only smiled. There was a bit of color to his cheeks, a glimmer to his eyes- and Dick knew Jason would have liked where ever that could have gone as much as he always did- with the same level of passion that he pushed into everything- that Dick had fallen in love with.

“I usually am,” he pointed out, before he turned, picked his coffee up again. “Now go check on the kid- I’ll take care of this.”

Dick smiled, grabbing his cup and heading back out of the room.

*

Talon stared at the television, watching the characters lined up in front fo this man who was not who he said he was. A _wizard_. The word had a definition in his head, someone who used magic.

But this man had no magic. Thus, _he was not who he said he was_.

The one with his face- Dick- appeared again, walking around the couch and dropping back onto it. He was holding a cup, and the smell was a strange sort of comforting warmth that Talon held somewhere in his memory. It made him think of early mornings, of eyes staring at him from behind masks- the source was always in a mug, untouched due to the required presence of masks, when he was around.

He was not allowed to look upon the Court. He did not have the privilege of looking, of touching. They were not objects, as he was, made for gazing and touching however one saw fit. They were above that.

“So, that bath I mentioned,” Dick started in, “The movie is almost over. How about after that we get you cleaned up and into some better clothes? A shower will make you feel a hell of a lot better I bet.”

Talon sucked on his tongue. In his mind, a shower brought up sprays of frigid water, pelting his skin, wire brushes and hard soap that always made his nose scrunch. He did not see how that could _relax_ him- but he did not want to argue Dick. He had yet to cause him harm.

So he nodded, and Dick smiled- and Talon had to look away, because that smile made him want to mimic it- and he could not reconcile that with any sort of feeling he was used to. Instead he stared at the cup in Dick’s hand, perhaps too hard for too long, because Dick was leaning in, offering it out to him.

“It’s called coffee. And it’s probably not at all what you should be drinking but… do you want to try it?”

He thought back to the food the one with the kind voice had given him, and he nodded. He had wondered what it tasted like, through the years, smelling it on the Court- mingled in with smoke and heavy perfumes and countless other scents he had cataloged away. He reached out from his blankets, accepted the cup Dick passed to him, cradled it in his hands. It was very warm, and he curled his fingers tightly around it, wanted to hold it to his chest and curl around it.

Instead, he lifted it to his face, sniffed once. The smell was strong, but so soothing, and he pressed his mouth to the small hole in the lid, tipping back and taking a large mouthful.

The moment it hit his tongue, it was a chain-wash of sweet and bitter, not at all what he expected. He jerked back, nearly choking on it, reaching up with one hand to cover his mouth. He forced himself to swallow, the magnitude of it making his chest ache as it made its way down to his stomach. He coughed roughly, felt Dick plucking the cup from his fingers, leaning in.

“Shit, are you okay?” Talon coughed again, his tongue tasting bitter- there was an added sweetness yes, but it couldn’t conceal the bitter flavor that made him want to scrap at his tongue. He swallowed again, heard footsteps, and suddenly Jason was in the room.

“Is he okay?” he asked, looking concerned. Dick smiled sheepishly at him.

“Think so. He was looking at my cup so I let him have a taste. I don’t think he liked it.” Talon shook his head, and Jason laughed. The sound made him nearly shiver, and he grasped at the blanket, wrapping it tighter around himself.

“Let’s keep coffee off his menu,” he offered, settling on the arm of the couch, near the end Talon had started on. He was settled in the middle now, close to Dick. Couldn’t keep from gravitating towards his heat. Had this strange urge in him that he liked when this one touched him- couldn’t push the feeling of his fingers on his hair from his mind.

No one had touched him like that. He had _seen_ others touch like that, but that gentleness, it had never been extended to him. Talon had always been jerked around, hard grasps to lift his head and bare him to whoever was inspecting him, to _make sure he was progressing as expected_. Everything had hurt, when there was contact.

But this one, he didn’t hurt.

“So, can I take a look at your cheek, kiddo?” Talon glanced back at Jason, who was watching him. Talon reached up, touched the band-aid on his cheek, before he nodded. He shed the blanket he had wrapped around him, sliding along the couch until he was nearly against Jason’s leg.

The look in the man’s eyes told him he hadn’t expected it. But Talon had always been raised that, when given a command for inspection, he was to follow without hesitation. That was all this was.

Jason reached out, hesitating right above his skin. “Is it okay if I touch you?” Talon frowned. He had never been asked, before these two, such a question- and it was _needed_ , if Jason was going to examine him- “Because if you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

Something inside Talon tightened unbearable. His gut ached, and not like it had when he had drunk the water earlier that morning, so fast after the food he’d eaten. Not like he had crammed too much inside him- but in a way that made his chest sad but also made his mouth want to twitch into that pointless smile.

He finally nodded, and Jason closed the small gap. He gripped at the band-aid, carefully peeling it off his skin. The pull felt like nothing at all, and once it was gone, Jason’s thumb rested just below the cut.

“Looks nice and clean,” Jason offered, “I don’t think we need to put another one of these on it.” He smiled, pulled his hand back, just to brush it up, into Talon’s hair, pushing it back away from his face. His fingertips were so warm, they felt like the soothing pit of a fire, against his scalp. His eyelids fluttered, going half shut, and he let his breath rush out, wanting to push towards Jason’s hand. As he tried to pull away, Talon reached up- grasped his hand and wrist in his delicate fingers, tugging it back.

Jason was studying him with large eyes. “Yeah?” he asked, to a silent request. Talon only nodded, and Jason’s hand was back, stroking along his long hair. Talon sighed, before he reached up, covering his mouth- wincing at the sound.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Dick was saying, moving quickly across the couch now, to sit close to him. “You’re allowed to think it feels good.” Talon stared at him, before glancing back at Jason- who nodded, was twirling the ends of his hair around his fingers now. Talon bit at his lip, felt a tremor rising in him and tried to keep it down.

 _It was allowed to feel good_.

It had never felt good before. It had never been allowed to be good- and it was over whelming, the strange giddiness and yet calm it invoked in him. That a touch could be pleasant, and not have a meaning, other than _comfort_.

“Can I?” Dick asked, his hand gently raised- and there it was, someone asking again. He had never been asked, his body had never been his own- but Talon nodded, and Dick was reaching out, tucking hair behind his ear-

And this time, the back of his knuckles brushed his cool cheek. Talon’s lips parted, as Dick’s hand moved back into his hair.

“You’ll like this even more,” Dick offered, “Once your hair’s washed, and probably brushed.” He care careful anytime he snagged a knot to not pull. Talon bit at the inside of his cheek, felt a noise bubbling up in his throat and tried to keep it down. He wasn’t sure if he should look at Dick, or at Jason- or if he should stare down at the floor, or close his eyes-

He was used to closing his eyes for contact, when no one was looking. He could force himself to keep them open, when he was expected to stare forward during examines, when he was shown off to the Court, _a prime example of all they could do, if they invested more time in cloning, and less in working with the already dead_. He chose to stare forward, as Dick’s fingers made one last pass through his hair, before he pulled back, settling back into his space. Jason followed, and once again, Talon’s space was his own.

He had never had a space that was truly his.

“C’mon,” Dick offered, standing up, “How about you come with me and we’ll get you cleaned up?”

Talon stared at him, before he nodded, which caused Dick to smile.

And it felt like he would do anything, if the result was the gray son smiling at him.

*

Dick led Talon through the house, back towards the bathroom. He paused at the door. “Do uh, you need to use the bathroom maybe?” The kid looked at him, before he nodded, and Dick pushed at the door, gesturing for him to go in. “I’ll show you the shower after.”

The door shut behind him, and Dick walked down the hallway, past their bedroom and paused at a small closet. He opened it, pulling out a large, fluffy towel, a wash cloth, before shutting it with his hip and walking back towards the kitchen. Jason was still putting things away- had gathered Dick’s coffee cup from the living room, had it on the counter.

Dick grabbed the plastic bag with the kid’s new clothes off the table, plopping it on top of everything else in his arms. Jason glanced at him, smiling, before he grabbed Dick’s coffee cup, taking the step towards him and holding it, tipping it against his mouth so Dick could take another sip.

“Don’t want it to get cold and go to waste,” Jason offered. “I can’t believe you let him try coffee, Dick.”

“He was looking at it- what else was I supposed to do?” Jason rolled his eyes. “He at least drank water while you were gone.”

“Was he hungry?” Dick shook his head. “Well, maybe after you get him cleaned up. He didn’t eat much- he probably wasn’t _used_ to eating more than that.” Jason set the cup down. “We’ll just have to let him snack.”

“You sound like an actual _dad_ ,” Dick pointed out jokingly, and Jason shoved at his arm, nearly had him lose his grip on the towel.

“It’s just common sense, Grayson. The kid hadn’t eaten in days, and he probably wasn’t fed much anyway, where ever the fuck he was before this. Where ever the Court kept him. His stomach isn’t used to a lot of food- but he’s going to burn through it just as fast.” Dick swallowed the _dad joke_ immediately- and knew Jason was talking from _experience_.

“You’re absolutely right,” he offered, “...Again. Like always.” Jason flashed a smile- but it was halfhearted, before he turned back to finishing putting the groceries away. Dick left it at that, heading back down the hallway, found the bathroom door open and Talon standing in it, looking at him expectantly. “Sorry,” Dick offered, stepping in once the kid stepped to the side. “Jason distracted me a bit. So,” he plopped everything down on the closed toilet lid. “Towel, wash cloth, some clothes in the bag. There isn’t a shirt- we’ll get you another one of mine or Jason’s. It’ll be big but I figure at least that’s comfortable.” He pulled the shower curtain back. “You can use whatever soap or shampoo you want- doesn’t matter. Jason won’t care if it’s his.”

Talon cocked his head, and Dick pointed to the dial for the shower.

“Turn it left for hot. Right is cold.” Talon stared at it, before he glanced back at Dick.

He looked completely confused.

“You… never used one like this, did you?” A shake of his head. “How the hell did they get you clean?” Talon glanced away, and Dick sighed. “Sorry, you don’t have to try and answer that. I… I mean. I can’t just _bathe_ you.”

Could he?

He knew he _could_ , but… this kid flinched at someone trying to touch him. He might have made some progress, but that was a lot of contact-

There was a brush of something cold, against his wrist. Dick glanced down, saw Talon had reached out, ghosted his fingers along his wrist, like he wanted to grab a hold of him.

“Do you want me to stay?” A nod. And, resigned, Dick rubbed the back of his own neck with a sigh. “Okay. But next time, you do it yourself, alright kid?” Talon nodded, and Dick grabbed the shower head, pulling it off the hook. Next to him, Talon was tugging the over sized shirt off, dropping it on the floor. He had his fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants when Dick asked, one last time, “You sure you don’t want me to leave?”

Another nod. He shrugged a shoulder, leaning over and turning the water on. He heard the rustling of clothing, but waited until Talon was carefully stepping into the tub, trying to give him as much privacy as possible.

“Can you check the temperature?” Dick asked, glancing over at him and holding out the shower head. In the harsh white bathroom light, he looked more ashen than before- the healthy dark glow that Dick had muddied to something almost grey. He stuck his hand out- and Dick noticed, in the motion, the dark veins along his wrists. A few there, that faded into disappearance, before reappearing, at the crook of his elbow.

His fingers slid under the water, before his eyes went wide. He pulled back, and Dick frowned. He reached under it, felt hot water, and pulled back. “Too hot? I can turn it down.”

Talon shook his head vigorously, and Dick paused.

“Is it okay then?” Another nod- and Dick wondered why the kid had reacted like the water might bite him- why he had looked at it as if he couldn’t believe-

 _It was hot_. And this kid was always so cold- he probably hadn’t had many hot showers in his life. Dick frowned, before he realized Talon was looking at him, and he’d been in his head too long.

File this away as something else to think about, when he finally got a moment to himself.

“So, uh… maybe we should…” Dick sighed, wasn’t sure the best way to go about this. “How about you just sit down, I think it’ll be easier?” Dick lowered the shower head so it hung, spraying water against the tub wall, and Talon moved quickly, curling up in the tub, pulling his legs up to his chest and watching as Dick grabbed things oh the shelves. He set the various bottles on the floor as he got down on his knees, before he grabbed the shower head again. “Can you tip your head back a bit?”

Talon did, so that he stared up at the ceiling, and Dick held the shower head close to his hair, wetting it slowly. It was barely a few seconds, before the kid shivered- but it seemed like the good kind, as the water pushed against his scalp, began to soak into his hair. Dick brushed his hand into the mess carefully, making sure it was completely wet before he set the shower head down again. It sprayed at the tub, while he picked up the shampoo, pouring a generous amount into his palm.

“You’re okay with me touching your hair, right?” Talon nodded. “Okay. Just want to make sure.” He rubbed his hands together, working the shampoo into a slight lather, before he reached out, grasped at Talon’s heavy, wet hair, and began working the soap into it. He reached for his scalp, pressing his fingers to it as he worked the shampoo in. Talon pushed back, against his fingers, and Dick watched his eyes sliding shut. He smiled to himself, working his fingers in slow circles- almost loathe to pull away and work the soap into the rest of his hair, only because it seemed like the kid was really enjoying it.

Talon’s eyes fluttered back open, as Dick worked the soap into the rest of his hair, before pulling away and rinsing his hands. He held the shower head over his hair, began working the suds out of it with one hand. The water that ran down had dingy suds, the dirty from the city and _lord only knew what else_ making its wat towards the drain.

“Bet this feels better already,” Dick offered, watching as the kid’s hair fell easier to his back. He caught a glimpse of more of those dark veins, along his shoulders and back- and an endless criss-cross of old scars, breaking Talon’s ashen skin, diluting the vein’s dark color.

Dick fought to pull his eyes back up, to focus on his hair and not stare. He set the shower head down again, reaching for the bottle of conditioner and _dumping_ it into his hand. He’d felt the knots in this kid’s hair- and he figured he couldn’t use too much. While he was rubbing it between his hands, Talon was turned, staring down at the shower head as the water pulsed against the side of the tub.

“You can hold it,” Dick offered, “It’s not going to break, or hurt you.” Talon turned back to glance at him- and those dark eyes seemed so big, so endless, in this harsh light. Dick nodded, trying to reaffirm that it was _okay_ , before the kid turned away, grabbed at it. He held one hand beneath the water, curling his fingers in the warmth, before he moved it up along his arm, wetting his skin.

Dick smiled, reaching for his hair again, began working the conditioner in slowly. Talon had lifted his head a bit, but for the moment it didn’t matter since Dick wasn’t using the shower head- and was watching the water as he splashed it down on his knees now, as rivets rolling down his thighs and calves. Dick rubbed at his scalp again- and this time a little noise escaped Talon’s throat, something like the pleased noises Jason made, when Dick brushed his hair back in the morning, when he was sleepy and mumbled things into Dick’s skin.

It was a sound of content.

The moment it was made though, Talon tensed, dropping the shower head. He reached up, covered his mouth with a wet hand, and Dick pulled back from his hair.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he offered, leaning over so that he was in the kid’s line of vision. “Remember earlier, when Jason touched your hair? That was allowed to feel good. So is this.” He reached back, let the fingers of one hand work into the snow slippery locks, rubbing against his scalp again, as he folded his other arm on the tub, leaning against it. “Trust me, I like it when Jason plays with my hair. It’s normal.”

Talon glanced at him, still seeming unsure- before he reached a hand out, hesitating near Dick’s forehead. Dick laughed.

“Go ahead kiddo, a little water won’t kill me.” Talon pushed closer, wet fingers pushing at Dick’s hair, brushing it back off his forehead. Hi fingertips grazed Dick’s scalp- warming up, from the water. Dick smiled, as he pulled back. “I like it too, promise.”

Talon glanced at his hand, then back up at Dick, looked unbelieving. As if it was beyond him that he could cause something to feel _good_ to someone.

Dick’s heart, for the countless time, felt like it was shattering. Tiny pieces of it just flaking off, flittering down into his belly.

“Let’s get this out of your hair,” he offered, freeing his other arm. He took the shower head, rinsed the conditioner from Talon’s hair- noticed that most of the knots began to work themselves free, that it fell in a thick black fan, to cling to his neck, shoulders, back.

It was even longer than Dick had initially thought.

He gave the shower head back to the kid- who snatched it up quickly, was back to spraying the warm water on his legs and arms. It tumbled to his shoulders, even beaded its way down his chest. Dick took the time to grab the wash cloth, before leaning over, shoving it under the shower head that Talon hold.

“Can I touch your back?” he asked, “I think it might be easier for me to do that part.” Talon paused, seemed to be thinking it over- before he gave a very slow nod. “Okay. You tell me if you change your mind, okay?” Dick grabbed the soap, pouring it onto the wet cloth, rubbing it together a bit. Talon said nothing, and Dick reached for the shower head, gently taking it from him. “ _Okay_? You’re allowed to change your mind.”

Finally, the kid nodded. Dick reached for his hair, brushing it up over one shoulder, as he let the water pulse over his back. It gave him a moment to study it again- the knots of the kid’s spine, the break of endless scars- and Dick swore this kid had more on his back than _he_ did. And the black, inky veins, spreading out like tree roots.

Dick tried to not wonder how he got so many scars- he tried not to think about how they seemed concentrated here, as he kept the water pulsing against his back, rubbing the cloth in slow, firm circles over his skin. He could _feel_ his spine, and that hurt, somewhere in Dick’s ribs. This kid was a strange sort of skinny- there was muscle to him, Dick knew. Knew it probably broke bones, when he hit. But at the same time it was so lean, and it was as if there wasn’t an ounce of fat left on him. Muscle, bone, blood-

And nothing else, except sluggish veins and scars.

“Still okay?” Dick asked, rubbing down to the small of his back. He got a very subtle nod, as he worked the cloth back up. The water didn’t run was dirty as it could of- but Dick could see from the slight dinge to it this was _definitely_ over due.

“Okay,” Dick offered, holding out the shower head. Talon took it gently. “You’ve gotta do the rest. I think it’s pretty self explanatory.”

He held out the wet, soapy cloth, and the kid took it, leaving the shower head to dangle against the tub wall again, as he began rubbing it along one of his arms. He moved slowly, studying the way the suds rose up, how thick the lather was over his skin. Dick left him to it, turning and grabbing the towel, tugging on it. The motion spilled the plastic bag to the floor, clothing and small, plastic packages of it sliding out along the floor.

“Shit,” Dick muttered, before just shaking his head and leaving the mess. He turned back, found Talon had left the cloth balled up on the lip of the tub, was just running the water over himself now. He looked far more content than he had yet- except for perhaps when Jason had touched his hair earlier, when Dick had joined in. He was watching the water roll off his arms, and it was almost as if there was color, seeping into his ashen skin.

“All clean?” Dick asked. The kid glanced at him, before he nodded. Dick leaned, stretching for the shower dial and turning the water off. He flopped the towel over the edge of the tub, reached for Talon’s hair again. “Just gonna get some of the water out,” he offered, feeling like he needed to explain his each and every bit of contact with the kid. Still, it kept him from flinching, when Dick grasped his hair, squeezing some of the water out. When he was satisfied with it, he grabbed the towel, squeezing it between that a few times, before draping it around Talon’s shoulders. “Get yourself all dried off, and we’ll get you dressed.”

He pulled back, turning and leaning down on one hand, trying to gather up all the things he’d spilled on the floor. He was pulling a package of socks towards him, when there was a quick rap at the door, before it opened. “You guys okay in here?” Jason asked, peeking in. Dick glanced up at him, and from the tub Talon turned, the towel flopped over his head and shoulders. He gripped the lip of it, leaning over, and Jason quirked up a brow. “...What happened?”

“He just needed a hand,” Dick offered, “And I threw everything on the floor like I always do.”

Jason snorted at that, walking in as the kid tugged the towel off his shoulders, moving to dry one of his legs. Jason crouched down, helping Dick, reaching out to tussle his hair once.

“You’re such a hot mess,” he offered, smiling fondly- and Dick only smiled up at him. A moment later something heavy and damp was suddenly flung against him, and Dick jerked in surprise- found the towel pressing to his tshirt, making it damp.

And Talon, leaning his arms onto the tub, eyeing him with what had to be amusement, in those pretty dark orbs.

“Brat,” Dick said, even as he was laughing. Jason grinned, sitting right on the floor a he leaned across Jason, holding out a small plastic package.

“Do us a favor,” Jason said, “and put some underwear on, before Dickie here feels left out and takes his pants off too.” Talon took the package, looking at Jason, before Dick reached forward, shoved at his boyfriend.

“You are such an ass,” he mumbled, as Jason leaned back, a hand on the polished tiles keeping him from toppling over. Jason was laughing, tipping his head back a little- and Dick grinned devilishly, lurching forward and pushing him down. He missed the way Talon tensed over the action- until Jason was laughing, breathy as Dick sprawled on top of him, neither moving.

They missed him relax, over it, missed the way he picked at the plastic packaging with blunt nails.

“So I was thinking,” Jason offered, not shoving Dick off him.

“About something that had to do with laying on our bathroom floor?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “ _No_. About tonight. We can’t both go out- we can’t leave the kid alone. I was thinking you could stay in with him.”

“Why? Not interested in babysitting?” Dick pushed himself up off Jason, glanced back and found Talon standing in the tub- blissfully in a pair of boxer briefs now. “No offense kiddo.”

Talon didn’t even acknowledge the statement, as Dick pushed himself up to stand, before leaning over and pulling Jason up.

“No. But I think it’d just be a better idea. I was the one that wrapped that drug bust last night- I’ve got more experience with it, and I need to check out the gang’s regular haunts, to make sure they’re not retaliating against the neighborhoods or the cops. And… with the whole _murder clone_ thing.” He glanced over at Talon again, before looking back at Dick. “Look, I know you said he’s a run away- but that doesn't meant someone isn’t looking for him. And if he came looking for you, I’m pretty damn sure others in the Court can make the connection. Until we know how we’re handling this, I’d feel _better_ if you laid a little low.”

Dick stared at Jason, before he started to soften. He couldn’t ever fault the man for _worrying_ about him- and he had a point, that they couldn’t leave the kid alone.

“Okay,” he said, “For tonight, anyway. Tomorrow is a whole new argument.”

Jason smiled, leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I’ll take it,” he offered, before he turned away, leaning down and scooping up the yoga pants off the floor. “Now,” Jason said, looking at the kid who was still standing awkwardly in the tub. “How about we get you dressed.”

Dick watched him step out of the tub carefully, reach out and take the pants from Jason. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers for a minute, before he began tugging them on, seeming comfortable with the snugger fit they offered.

Dick smiled, offering up a _looks good kiddo_ , as he heard Jason whisper under his breath _oh thank god they fit_.

*

Jason sat on the bed as he watched a now half dressed Talon poking through the pile of tshirts Dick had thrown onto the bed. Some of them Jason couldn’t even _remember_ seeing Dick wear, and he realized it was probably time to give the closets a good cleaning.

Dick was still fussing, trying to find something smaller, as the talon stood watching. He was shirtless, kept reaching up to run his fingers through his wet hair. It looked much longer now that it was clean, not knotted together.

“How about,” Jason offered, getting his attention as Dick continued his hunt, “you grab me Dick’s hair brush, and I brush that out for you.”

The kid inclined his head, and Jason pointed towards their vanity. Dick’s hair brush was dropped atop it- along with his mask, which Jason had yet to chastise him about. They had a damn _room_ for this tuff, but most days he woke up to Dick’s suit on the floor.

It was maddening, and Dick was lucky that Jason found enough endearing about him to deal with his _clutter_.

Talon moved over towards the vanity, picked up the hair brush, and walked over towards Jason. He held it out, and Jason took it gently. “Thanks Junior. Now, c’mon up.” He patted the space between his leg, and Talon simply _stared_ at it, before he flicked his eyes all along the bed.

Jason offered him a soft smile.

“Really, it’s okay. You can be on the bed.” Talon pointed to it, then himself again, and Jason nodded. “Yes, _you_. It’s okay. It’s good.” He gave it another pat, and finally Talon reached out, placed his hand son the bed- seemed to be testing the firmness, the feeling of the blanket beneath his hands. Carefully he pulled himself up, just as Dick tossed another tshirt out of his closet, not even looking. It landed on the floor, and Jason would have been thankful for the current distraction, if he had seen it.

Again, Dick’s _lack of neatness_ was one of those things Jason had worked to get over.

Once he was on the bed, Talon looked about it again, before he carefully settled in the space between Jason’s legs. Jason was careful not to try to wrap himself around him, out of instinct. It was habit, whenever he had Dick, or one of their brothers, or sisters, like this, to try to wrap himself around them as tightly as possible. Now, he just wanted Talon to know that he had his own space, room to breathe- and Jason didn’t have to be in it, if he didn’t want him to be.

“I’m going to touch your hair again,” Jason said, “Is that okay?” Talon nodded, and Jason reached out, combing his fingers first into the damp locks. The brush followed, as he held the hair in his other hand, moving slowly so as to untangle it and not pull painfully. He worked at the lower ends first, before he lifted it up, starting now at Talon’s scalp.

The kid had his hand in his lap, was curling them into little fists, grasping at the fabric of his yoga pants. He seemed a little tense- Jason could see it in his shoulders, and he slowed the brush’s movement.

“Want me to stop?” His head shook. “Okay. Does it feel okay?”

Slowly, Talon nodded. Jason smiled over that. “Good. Always nice to have someone fawn over you a bit.” He kept brushing, eyes catching glimpses of the kid’s back- the scars and the veins. He worked hard to keep his voice and breathing study, to not let on what he saw. For all he knew, Talon might not even truly be aware of what it looked like- or that it could be startling in any way.

“You know,” Jason offered, carefully brushing hair back from Talon’s temples. “I bet your hair is pretty, once it’s all dry.”

Talon suddenly lifted a hand up to his face, clamping it sharply over his mouth. Jason leaned to one side, trying to glance at him-

And was that a tinge of pink, to his cheeks? Was he _blushing_? Did talons even do that?

Jason eased back, decided not to draw attention to it, as he kept brushing. He simply silently added _a talon blushing in his lap_ to the list of thing that had happened in his life that even _he_ couldn’t have expected.

Jason watched over the kid’s shoulder as Dick walked back from the closet, sighing. “Everything’s going to still be big,” he offered, gesturing to the pile of clothing on the bed. He glanced back at Jason- pausing to take in the kid sitting between his legs- and the fact that Jason was brushing his hair.

But he didn’t comment on it, and Jason thought it was for the better.

“Think this is yours,” Dick commented, picking up an old grey tshirt. It was plain, nothing notable except for the v-cut of the neck. Jason shrugged a shoulder, paused his motion as Talon leaned forward, until he was on his hands and knees, crawling towards Dick. He was careful to avoid touching any of the pile of clothing, but he _did_ reach out, touch the edge of the shirt Dick was holding. Dick glanced down at him, arching a brow. “You want this one?” he asked, and Talon pulled himself up to his knees, taking it gently from Dick’s hands. He glanced at it, rubbing it between his fingers, before he looked back at Jason.

And then, carefully, he pointed at Jason, and then to the shirt, and then himself. And Jason smiled fondly, nodding. “Yeah Junior,” he offered, “It’s mine. And you can have it.”

Talon clutched it closer, for a moment, before he tugged it on, the scars and veins along his back finally disappearing. Jason smiled as the kid ran his hands down the soft, worn cotton, studying it as if the thread could show him pictures of every time Jason had ever worn it.

Jason felt something tugging in his chest, something coming unraveled- and he wanted so badly to just wrap this kid up in his arms, and tell him it would be okay.

Even if he had no way of _knowing_ that, no way of knowing if he and Dick had just gotten themselves into a world of trouble- if they had finally signed their death warrants.

*

Talon listened to the water outside, pelting against the building. It was loud, coming down in what sounded like sheets. He could hear the sky growling, and turned onto his side, pressing one ear against the pillow. The living room around him was otherwise quiet, dark- but every flash of lightning lit it up like a fire-pit. He pulled his blanket up higher, until it rested just below his nose, pushed his warm exhaled breath right back up to him.

He didn’t care. Another crash of thunder, and he tensed all over. Thunder sounded like a crashing fist, a cracking whip- and it only brought to mind broken bones, skin opening up and blood trickling down his back, as he bit his cheek to keep his face passive.

Another round of it, the rain picking up, and he tossed his blanket off, sitting up. He had been comfortable, up until the gray son had left him alone. He had sat up with him, after Jason had left- he had pressed his mouth to Dick again in that way Talon had seen done before, that everyone seemed to enjoy so much- and Dick had let his hand linger on Jason’s arm, had whispered something to him to make the kind one smile.

But once Dick had left him alone to sleep, the calm that had washed over him from his shower, from Jason’s relaxing care of his hair, had seeped away. Had coiled back to tension.

His back throbbed with another crack of thunder. Each scar came to life again, and he reached back, itched at it- would have dug his blunt nails in until the skin gave and the old wounds opened- except for the shirt he wore was not his. It belonged to the kind one, and it smelled like him- and he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in it.

Adding the scent of blood seemed _foul_.

He stood up, stretching, before he walked around the couch, into the kitchen. For a moment he stood, silently in the doorway, glancing around it, before he let himself creep in. His footsteps were silent as he ran his hand along the fridge, the counter top- pausing to rub the metal of the sink, the smoothness of the stove. It all smelled faintly of lemon, something clean. He turned away from it, running his hands along the kitchen table, the chairs, before he let himself leave the room, roaming into the hallway.

Talon ignored the bathroom- he had seen it enough. And thought the harsh white light hurt his eyes, he was willing to tolerate it, if it meant the gray son would allow him hot water again- would scrub him as if he was made of porcelain. He had never been touched like that- showers were cold, filled with the acidic scent of harsh soaps, with bristle-wire brushes. They were a necessity and they were _brief_ \- and yet he could have sat there for hours, if Dick would have kept running his fingers over his scalp, into his hair. If the hot water never would have stopped.

He glanced at the remaining doors in the hallway. He headed for the one that led to the bedroom, and carefully pushed at it, cracking it open.

It was dark, but the loud cracks of thunder, followed by flashes of lightning, illuminated it far more than necessary for his eyes. He could see Dick, curled up on the bed, face pushed into a pillow on the opposite side. He had the blankets tangled around his legs.

Talon crossed the room quietly, looking at the empty side of the bed. He leaned closer- pressed one hand to it silently to steady himself, as he nearly leaned his face into the pillow, inhaling slowly.

It smelled like the shirt he was wearing, like Jason. He glanced at Dick, and thought he found comfort in it. That he must have found a lot of comfort, in Jason, to chase his scent even in his sleep.

He couldn’t blame him.

Talon felt his hair sliding over his shoulder, and moved to try and push it back. The shower had left it much freer to move, now that it wasn’t matted, and he kept having to tuck it back behind his ear, to keep it out of his way. The movement jarred him though, and before he could catch himself, he was tumbling down, thudding against the bed softly.

It was enough to wake Dick up, whose eyes snapped open. He sat up, as Talon glanced up at him, face pressed mostly into the mattress, hair splayed all around him.

“Hey you,” Dick whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He yawned, reaching up to rub at one eye. “You okay?” There was a crack of thunder, in that moment, and Dick jumped a bit. Talon tensed, and Dick shook his head, blinking back his fatigue. “Shit, when did it start storming? Is little wing back?””

Talon didn’t know this _little wing_ , and he wondered how he could have missed another, in this house. But his confusion must have shown, before Dick chuckled to himself.

“Sorry. Little wing is _Jason_. Just something I used to call him when he was small- kind of like you, actually.” Dick shifted a little. “The storm keeping you up?”

Talon weighed the option of truth against that of a lie- and while admitting to fear was not something he had ever been allowed before, something about Dick made it seem like it was finally an _option_.

He nodded slowly, as another crack of thunder came, as the skin on his back felt as if it was crawling. He dug his fingers into the sheets, fighting back the urge to reach back, to dug himself open.

“Okay,” Dick said, turning and climbing out of the bed. He grabbed a pillow and one of the blankets. “How about this. I’ll sit out with you until you fall asleep. Think of it like a little slumber party.” Talon frowned, and Dick quickly added, “Shit, you don’t know what that is.” He moved towards the door, and Talon pushed off the bed, following quickly, as Dick added, “It’s like, a couple people sleeping in the same room.”

Talon frowned. That sounded like what the other talons had experienced, around him, during training. He knew they all stayed in a room lined with cots as hard as his- at least, he had assumed. He had never dared to touch them- because they were not his. And what was not his, he did not touch. It was a _rule_.

Very little had ever been his.

Dick rounded into the living room, dropping his stuff onto the chair. Talon stood by the couch, unsure where he should go. But Dick patted the couch again, and he climbed back onto it, stretching out. Dick grabbed the blanket, tucking it up over him- and Talon felt his toes curling, something in his belly fluttering as Dick looked at him with sleep laden eyes, with a soft smile on his face.

He had seen people look this way before, at others. This sort of fondness that he didn’t recognize exactly- that he had never seen directed at him.

“I’m not a big fan of thunder either,” he admitted, “Not when it cracks like this. Sounds like ropes snapping.” Dick glanced away at that, even as he reached up, brushed the hair off Talon’s forehead.

Talon didn’t even second guess the contact.

“I’ll be in that chair,” Dick offered, “so you’re safe. Okay? No one gets to hurt you while I’m around.” He pulled his hand back, heading to the couch, and Talon closed his eyes, listening as the man settled in.

But minutes passed, and the rain continued to fall in heavy sheets, loud to the point that it felt like it could nauseate him. He had never heard it so loud, not at night when he was searching for silence. He had always been far enough away from it, low enough under ground that it was just a ghost to him, a murmuring voice he could easily tune out.

A heavy crash of thunder came, and he bolted up, his heart lurching in his chest. He tried to suck in a breath, but the suddenness of it hurt, and Talon grasped at the couch, wasn’t sure why his body was suddenly fluttering, why his heart was hammering into his ribs-

“Kid?” He vaguely heard Dick, and then he was suddenly there, climbing onto the couch. Talon felt like his vision was wavering, and he gasped for another breath- like his throat was closing in. “Hey, _hey_ , you look at me.” He reached out- and suddenly his warm palms were on Talon’s cheeks, holding his head steady so his gaze had to fall on him. His mouth opened, trying to find another breath- hyperventilating now to the point that he was dizzy. “I think you’re having a panic attack.” He leaned closer, and Talon didn’t know what to do.

Instinct said pull away, rip from him. Launch himself up over the couch and create distance. But _experience_ , albeit short, was telling him that Dick’s touch had yet to yield anything negative-

That the gray son, when he touched, bled color into him.

“I need you to inhale,” Dick said, “Talon, _Talon_ , this is important.” He listened, sucked a breath in, and then Dick said, “Now hold it, until I tell you otherwise.”

Talon pinched his lips shut, holding the air in his lungs. His heart was still pounding, making his ribs ache. His lungs began to burn, and he wanted to breathe, _so badly_ , but Dick looked at him with those eyes, and it was hard to think of anything other than making this man happy. Pleasing him, making himself worthy.

He had been bred for that, to please.

“Okay, exhale.” Talon let the breath rush out, inhaled again- and held it, until Dick told him otherwise. A few more, and he was beginning to calm, his pulse slowing down, his head beginning to steady. Dick smiled, gently rubbing his thumbs up over his cheeks. “Good, that’s good. You’re okay.” He pulled back- and Talon almost leaned forward, almost chased that touch. But Dick was pulled back into his space now. “Are you going to be okay over here, alone?”

Talon said nothing, forced himself to nod- because it was just thunder, and he _knew_ that. He couldn’t explain the way it made his skin crawl, the way it made him remember the whip and the endless nights where his only company had been the agony he gave himself, if he reached back and dug his fingers into the bloody parts in his flesh. Dug in and ached because he had heard so many say he couldn’t feel it.

He couldn’t feel anything.

And a part of him, one he could not explain, so desperately needed that to be wrong.

Dick stood up, heading back over for the chair. He settled in it, still watching. “I’m right here,” he reminded Talon, as he let his head cradle into the pillow he brought out. “No matter what you need.”

Talon nodded, chose to wrap himself in the blanket, but not lay down. He tried to listen to Dick’s breaths, over the rain and the thunder- but from this distance, it was hard. After a few minutes, he grabbed his pillow, sliding off the couch and crawling the few feet towards the chair. Settled his pillow, dropping down to it, staring up at the ceiling as Dick shifted, glancing down at him.

“I could get on the couch with you,” he offered, but Talon shook his head. The floor reminded him of the room, the one that had been his, the cot that had been so far away from these noises. And if he was going to fall into any memories, he needed it to be the silence of that room. “Okay,” Dick mumbled, shifting again, one of his arms draping down.

And against the pelting of the rain, he asked, “Do you want to hold my hand?”

Talon glanced at it, before reaching up, tracing his finger tips along Dick’s palm, feeling the lines there. Once the touched his wrist, Dick was gently grasping his hand- giving it a squeeze.

“If you get freaked out,” Dick offered around a yawn, “Just squeeze my hand.”

Talon said nothing, wasn’t sure what was happening, why his belly was in knot again, as Dick gave his hand another squeeze, before letting his eyes fall shut. He felt them tightening, releasing something fluttering up into his chest, as he stared at their hands- at the way Dick’s was larger than his, seemed to be able to shield his from everything. At the dark skin that seemed to mirror his own more than the other talons he had ever known.

He felt his mouth beginning to curve again, and reached up. But instead of covering it, in the dark, against the pounding of the rain, with his hand pressed tightly into Dick’s, he traced the half curve of his lips with his own fingertips, and felt safe, allowing it to show.

*

Jason stared at the two bodies in his living room. Dick was curled up in the chair, his arm dangling over it- and the kid was there, on the floor, wrapped up in his blanket like a second skin, clutching at Dick’s hand like it was keeping him from falling into some open maw that no one else could see.

He smiled to himself, folding his arms for a minute, simply watching. He thought to leave them like that, until he noticed Talon shifting, and those dark eyes slitting open. He turned his gaze towards Jason, he held up his finger, pressing it to his own lips to keep him quiet. The kid blinked, before he glanced back at Dick- and the grasp the man still had on his hand.

Talon pulled back, gently- looked as if he had been caught stealing sweets, and Jason wanted to tangle this kid’s fingers up with Dick’s, to tell him it was _okay_.

Instead he just walked over, crouching down. He had shed his jacket and helmet, his gloves- but he was still soaked from all the rain. “This storm keep you two up?” he asked, and Talon nodded. “It’s nasty out there. I’m glad to be home. How about you let me steal Dick here, and get him back in bed?” Talon frowned- looked almost upset, over the idea of the man moving.

And before Jason could stop himself, “Don’t worry, you can come too.”

Talon stared at him, and Jason held out his hand. Carefully, Talon took it, standing up, the blanket around his shoulders. Jason slid over to the front of the chair, very carefully scooping Dick up into his arms. The man’s head rested against his chest- and much to Jason’s relief, he didn’t wake. He began to walk away, jerking his head so the kid would follow.

He heard his footsteps behind him, as he made his way for the bedroom. Very carefully, he settled Dick into the bed, shifting the pillows so he had one, and tugging one of the many blankets up over him. Once he was done, he found Talon standing in the middle of the room, watching, still clutching at his blanket. Jason walked over towards him, reaching down and gently brushing his hair back.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, hurrying from the bedroom. Down the hall, and inside one of the two other rooms the penthouse boasted, he was stripping of his gear, piling it on a table. He’d look it over in the morning, clean it off as needed.

Once he was stripped down to his just underwear and a tshirt, he made his way back, found Talon was standing exactly where he’d left him, staring at the bed, watching Dick sleep. Carefully, Jason pushed the door until it was only open a sliver- wanting to leave the kid an easy escape- before he walked back over to him.

“I remember storms, when I was a kid,” he offered. “I lived outside, once. In a different city- where you’re from, probably. And it used to rain like this, and soak me to the bone. I was always cold. Even once I got out of it, storms still made me feel anxious. Like my skin was crawling.”

Talon suddenly turned, looking up at Jason, and he offered him up a small smile. “They make your skin crawl too?” He nodded, and Jason reached out, gently rested his hand against the blanket, back between his shoulder blades. “When I used to get scared, but I was out of the rain, I used to crawl into bed with someone. He made me feel safe- like the world couldn’t touch me, when he was around. And it was _always_ warm, and I forgot what the rain ever sounded like.” Jason gestured towards the bed. “If you want, you can sleep with Dick and I. If it makes you comfortable. If not, you can sleep anywhere you want here.”

Talon glanced at the bed, before he slowly nodded. Jason smiled, guiding him towards it, pulling some of the blankets back. Carefully, the kid crawled into it, and Jason followed, trying to position himself so that he wasn’t touching the kid at all. The bed wasn’t small- but it was difficult, and he ended up perched towards the edge, to give him room.

“So, we don’t even have to touch at all,” Jason offered, “You can have all the space you want. And,” he reached up, pointing towards the door, “If you change your mind, the door is open. You can leave whenever you want, okay?”

Talon nodded, and Jason let his head fall to the pillows. He pulled the blanket up, before letting his hand rest on the bed. His eyes were closed and he was beginning to drift, when he suddenly felt a light touch, running along his knuckles, down over his fingers. He cracked his eyes open, just enough to see Talon looking at him, to see his fingers tracing his hand.

Without a thought, Jason flipped his hand over, and Talon’s fit against it so well, so much smaller. Their palms pressed, and Jason tangled their fingers together, offering the kid a sleepy smile.

“Sleep well kiddo,” he whispered, as he watched Talon’s dark eyes drop shut, his face slipping into a calm that a part of Jason knew wasn’t normal, wasn’t what he was used to.

Carefully, Jason squeezed the kid’s hand, silently promising that someday, it would be. Someday, he wouldn’t be like this.

He’d fix things.

 _They’d_ fix things.

And in the morning, if he wanted to evaluate how so suddenly this kid was in his ribs, he could. But for now, all he wanted was to chase away the fear of the storm that he knew so well himself- the fear he knew Dick knew. His boyfriend had whispered in the dark, how thunder sounded like ropes and wires snapping, how it made Dick feel like _falling_.

And Jason just wanted to catch him. Wanted to catch everyone, if he could. Wanted to catch them and keep them from themselves, from the things they could so easily become, if left to the wrong devices. From the things _he_ could have easily become.

Against the black of his eyelids, he knew that, even if this kid was _Dick_ , was his blood and the very structures that made him up- something in him made Jason think of himself. Made him think of feeling lost, feeling abandoned- and as he drifted into sleep, he squeezed his hand again, gripping it tighter.

Swearing that he would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: consent is always important.


End file.
